Razor-type blades have long been used for cutting various materials. However, by themselves, such blades are difficult to manipulate and dangerous to handle. Accordingly, numerous types of handles have been proposed for mounting such blades. These handles provide greater control and ease of manipulation in cutting and provide a safer mechanism for gripping the blades. Nevertheless, considerable difficulty is still involved in installing the razor-type blades on the handles and in removing the blades from the handles. Furthermore, it is often desirable to combine a razor-type blade with other hand tools, such as pliers, wire cutters and the like. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,930 entitled FLEX-DUCT CUTTERS issued on Feb. 16, 1993 is an example of such a pliers-type hand tool. However, such hand tools are usually formed of cast or forged tool steel, which is extremely expensive and difficult to work. Consequently, the cost of such hand tools is relatively high. Also, pliers-type hand tools are usually designed to perform a specific function and are not convertible to perform other functions. For example, conventional pliers-type hand tools cannot be readily converted to perform cutting operations. Thus, none of the prior art hand tools have been entirely satisfactory for enabling the user to perform a combination of tasks, and to do so safely and conveniently.